Make a wish
by MeryChosoany
Summary: Después de la guerra de Marineford, Luffy queda gravemente malherido y en coma. ¿Qué pasaría si mientras Luffy está en coma aparece alguien y le deja pedir un deseo? ¿Qué deseo pedirá? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la muerte de Ace? Luffy se convertirá en un niño de 7 años y viajará al pasado. Viajará hasta el Mobydick donde se reencontrará con su hermano
1. Chapter 1

**One piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y este fic a mí! **

**Espero que les guste!**

**Dejen algun comentario xD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1 (PRÓLOGO)<strong>

**·**

Abrí los ojos.

Todo a mí alrededor estaba oscuro y no podía ver absolutamente nada. Mire a mí alrededor intentando, inútilmente, recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Mi cabeza dolía horrores y miles de punzadas me hacían retorcer de dolor cada vez que intentaba recordar algo de lo sucedido. ¿Qué me había pasado?

Cerré los ojos tan fuerte como pude llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza intentando alejar ese terrible dolor de mí. Miles de imágenes pasaron una a una por mi cabeza como si de una película se tratara torturándome con viejas memorias que no quería recordar.

Había pasado toda mi infancia sin ningún amigo. Había pasado toda mi infancia solo, completamente solo. Siempre tuve a Makino, al alcalde y a la gente de la villa a mí lado pero yo me sentía solo de igual manera.

Me acuerdo del día en el que el abuelo vino y me llevó hasta el monte Colbo, me acuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que te vi, te odié por escupirme en la cara y tú me odiaste a mí pero hice lo imposible para hacerme tu amigo, odiaba estar solo y habría hecho lo imposible para no estarlo de nuevo.

"Estar solo duele más que la misma muerte"

Eso es lo que te dije. ¿Te acuerdas? Quería estar contigo, quería llevarme bien contigo y hacerme amigo tuyo. Jamás pensé que terminásemos de esa forma, siendo hermanos.

"¡Desde hoy en adelante, somos hermanos!"

Recordaré esas palabras hasta el fin de mis días, ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, el día que me convertí en tu hermano. El día en que mi soledad llego a su final. Desde ese día nunca más me sentí solo, sabía que estuvieras donde estuvieras siempre estarías allí conmigo. Sabía que pasase lo que pasase siempre regresarías junto a mí y me darías tu mano y me ayudarías a ponerme de pie de nuevo. Lo sabía y eso me hacía feliz pero ahora… ahora que ya no estás aquí… ahora que te marchaste para siempre… ¿Quién me va a dar la mano para levantarme? ¿Quién va estar allí para ayudarme cuando lo necesite?

¿Sabes Ace? Me duele. Mi corazón duele como hacía muchos años que no me dolía. No me gusta sentirme así, no me gusta este sentimiento. Quiero dejar de sentirlo de una vez porqué me está matando. Quiero estar contigo, quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca más. Quiero y deseo lo imposible y sé que no puedo conseguirlo pero aun así sigo deseándolo con todo mi corazón. Quiero tenerte de regreso junto a mí.

Te quiero y quiero estar contigo. Eres mi hermano mayor y te necesito junto a mí, no quiero que te alejes de mí pero ya es demasiado tarde ¿verdad? Ya te marchaste y me dejaste atrás. Ya no podremos estar juntos nunca más.

_Crack_

Podía oír como mi corazón se rompía lenta y dolorosamente dentro de mí pecho. Dolía, dolía muchísimo. Quería despertar, quería abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que todo esto era solo una horrible pesadilla, quería abrir los ojos y verte delante de mí sonriéndome. Quería darme cuenta de que nada de esto era real.

"Escucha Luffy –decía un niño de no más de diez años a su pequeño hermano- algún día nos convertiremos en piratas y viviremos nuestras vidas como siempre las imaginamos: más libres que nadie, sin ningún arrepentimiento!"

_Crack_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no quería llorar. Recordaba todas las veces que me habías pegado diciéndome que era un llorón y que odiabas a los llorones como yo. Siempre que me decías eso dejaba de llorar al instante… no quería que me odiases por ser un llorón, quería permanecer a tu lado para siempre y aún ahora lo sigo queriendo.

"¡Algún día nos convertiremos en piratas y viviremos nuestras vidas como siempre las imaginamos: más libres que nadie, sin ningún arrepentimiento!"

Los dos hemos vivido una vida como la que prometimos vivir cuando éramos pequeños pero yo… yo tengo un arrepentimiento… si hubiese sido más fuerte, si no hubiese sido tan débil quizás… quizás ahora tu estarías aquí, a mi lado… quizás ahora las cosas serían diferentes… todo es mi culpa, que estés muerto es MI culpa.

Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

_Crack_

No podía. Por más que lo intentaba era incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas, supongo que siempre seré ese llorón al que le gritabas día y noche. Supongo que nunca cambiaré, siempre seré el mismo niño miedoso que necesita de su hermano mayor para sentirse seguro.

El único problema es que ese niño ya no tiene a ese hermano mayor a su lado, ese niño ya no puede sentirse seguro porque su hermano mayor ya no está junto a él.

"¡Me prometiste que jamás morirías!"

Eso fue lo que más me dolió. Lo prometiste, me prometiste que jamás morirías y no cumpliste tu palabra. Sé que fui estúpido al pensar que cumplirías tal promesa… nadie puede cumplir algo como eso, todos tarde o temprano acabamos muriendo pero yo confiaba en que estarías a mi lado para siempre. Jamás me paré a pensar en que pudieses morir y ahora que lo has hecho… ahora que tu corazón ya no late más y que tus ojos ya no me miraran nunca más… ahora es cuando más me duele haber sido tan ingenuo como para creer en esa promesa.

"Lo siento, Luffy" –esas fueron tus palabras antes de morir en mis brazos, antes de exhalar tu último suspiro. Antes de caer en un sueño eterno del que nadie nunca podrá despertarte, antes de romperme completamente el corazón.

_Crack_

Mi corazón ya no podía romperse más de lo que estaba, tú lo rompiste en tantos pedacitos que no creo que pueda recuperarme nunca. Me dolió y me sigue doliendo. Me duele pensar en que cuando despierte no estarás allí, me duele y es por eso que no quiero despertar. Quiero seguir durmiendo, quiero soñar contigo y permanecer así el resto de mis días. Permanecer para siempre a tu lado aunque sea en sueños.

"Gracias por quererme"

Gracias a ti por estar a mí lado y por aguantar a ese niño llorón que solía ser. Haría lo que fuese por tener un minuto más a tu lado, un minuto más para compartir risas, lágrimas, enfados…

Si ahora me dijeran que pidiese un deseo pediría volver a ser un niño para poder estar a tu lado de nuevo, para volver a vivir todos esos magníficos momentos que vivimos juntos.

Mi cabeza dolía. Cerré los ojos cogiéndomela con ambas manos intentando alejar el dolor de mí. Saladas bajaban libremente por mis mejillas. No quería estar allí solo, quería regresar al lado de mi hermano, al lado de Ace.

Quería salir de esa oscuridad que me rodeaba y reencontrarme con mi hermano.

- ¿Quieres ver a tu hermano chico? –oí la voz de una mujer a la lejanía. —Dime lo que deseas y yo te concederé tu deseo.

- ¿Q-quién eres? –contesté tartamudeando por culpa de las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas— ¿¡Dónde estás!?

- Me llamo June –cada vez se oía la voz más fuerte como si estuviera acercándose- Escúchame chico, estas en coma por culpa de las heridas de la guerra. Tú eres el que tiene que decidir qué quieres hacer de ahora en adelante: quieres despertar y salir de este sitio o quieres pedir un deseo y que yo te lo conceda?

- ¿Un deseo? –pregunté viendo como desde la lejanía empezaba a acercarse una pequeña luz blanca-

- Pídeme un deseo, lo que quieras, y yo te lo concederé. -se acercaba poco a poco hasta donde estaba el chico- Quieres ver a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! –pude ver la silueta de una mujer pelinegra en medio de esa brillante luz blanca- ¡Lo deseo! ¡Daría lo que fuese para volver a ser un niño y volver a estar a su lado otra vez!

- Si eso es lo que deseas... –La luz se apoderó del lugar cegándome y obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Mi cabeza seguía doliendo y cuando abrí los ojos ya no había rastro de la oscuridad. Toda la oscuridad que momentos antes me había rodeado se había convertido en un cielo azul desde el cual yo caía hacía la nada.

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es solo el prólogo… díganme si quieren que continúe xD<strong>

**En este fic Luffy se convertirá en un niño de 7 años y viajará al pasado. Viajará hasta el Mobydick donde se reencontrará con su hermano solo que habrán algunos problemillas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen comentarios si quieren que lo continúe o si no les ha gustado!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Byeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**One piece le pertenece a Eiichido Oda y este fic me pertenece a mí. **

**Espero que les guste y que dejen algún comentario. xD**

**Aquí les dejó el capítulo 2. **

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

**·**

Era una mañana tranquila en el barco del hombre más fuerte del mundo. Sobre la enorme cubierta del Mobydick, Whitebeard estaba sentado en su asiento como cada día hablando con su primer oficial, Marco. Tatch estaba cocinando el desayuno para todos los tripulantes mientras algunos estaban por la cubierta hablando tranquilamente. Otros estaban limpiando y otros aún seguían durmiendo en sus respectivos camarotes... En fin, era una mañana de lo más tranquila como cualquier otra…

- ¡Oyaji! –gritó de repente uno de los tripulantes desde el puesto de vigía rompiendo la tranquilidad y alarmando a todos los hombres en cubierta. ¿les estaban atacando?- ¡Algo se acerca desde el cielo! ¡Algo está cayendo hacía nosotros a gran velocidad!

Todos miraron al cielo viendo cómo, a lo lejos, un puntito negro, que empezó siendo de lo más pequeño, crecía y crecía hasta convertirse en un pequeño niño pelinegro que caía del cielo en picado contra ellos. Todos miraban el cielo con los ojos abiertos sin saber qué hacer. El pelinegro caía a gran velocidad acercándose rápidamente al barco. Tenían que hacer algo antes de que ese niño se estrellara contra la cubierta o de lo contrario podría morir por el tremendo impacto pero ya era demasiado tarde, el niño estaba demasiado cerca y con la gran velocidad que llevaba les era imposible reaccionar ya.

**¡Boom!**

Se estrelló en la cubierta destrozándola y causando que una nube de polvo se alzara en el aire como si de humo se tratara. Nadie había podido evitar que el niño impactara contra el duro suelo y ahora el silencio reinaba en la cubierta, nadie se atrevía a ir a mirar si el niño seguía con vida.

Marco, que había estado presente cuando el niño había caído, se acercó hasta donde se había estrellado cuidadosamente, con esa cortina de polvo que se había levantado no podía ver donde estaba el niño.

- ¡Llamen a algún médico! –chilló al ver al pequeño en el suelo con sangre brotándole de la cabeza.-

Corrió hasta su lado arrodillándose y fijándose en lo pequeño que parecía ser ese niño, no tendría más de 7 años. ¿Qué hacía un niño tan pequeño cayendo del cielo en medio del Nuevo Mundo? Aún estaba vivo, podía oír su pausada respiración pero esa herida que tenía en la cabeza parecía ser bastante profunda y si no la trataban inmediatamente estaba seguro que ese niño no volvería a ver el sol nunca más.

- ¡Vista! –gritó Marco al comandante de la 5ª división- ¡Coge al niño y llévalo a la enfermería, necesita tratamiento urgente!

- Hmh –asintió Vista corriendo donde estaba el niño y cogiéndole cuidadosamente en sus brazos para llevarle hasta la enfermería donde le tratarían.-

Vista corría tan rápido como podía. Entró dentro de la enfermería sin llamar a la puerta pidiendo ayuda, él también se había fijado en la fea herida que tenía en la cabeza y sabía que si seguía perdiendo sangre de esa forma terminaría muriendo.

- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? –preguntó alarmada la enfermera viendo como el hombre entraba con un niño malherido en brazos- Dios… ¡Ponle en la cama ahora mismo, necesitamos tratar esa herida, está perdiendo demasiada sangre!

- Bien –respondió siguiendo las órdenes de la mujer-

- Sal de la enfermería, ahora me encargo yo. –respondió poniéndose unos blancos guantes y mirando al inconsciente chico que tenía delante- Tendré que detener ese sangrado cuanto antes y ponerle algunos puntos pero no parece ser nada grave.

- De acuerdo. –asintió- Iré a avisar a Oyaji sobre la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>…OOO…<strong>

* * *

><p>Pasaban los minutos y no había noticias del niño. Sabían que no podían entrar a la enfermería hasta que les avisaran pero todos querían saber cómo estaba el pequeño.<p>

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver como una muchacha salía. Ando tranquilamente hasta llegar delante de Barbablanca y habló con él.

- ¿Cómo está el crío? –preguntó el hombre con su dura voz-

- Esta estable pero a recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. –contestó- No sé cuándo despertará ni cómo. Puede que el golpe haya afectado a su cerebro de alguna forma.

- Bien –respondió al entender la situación.- Avisa a los chicos. Diles que preparen una habitación para el chico y que le dejen descansar.

- Hmh. –asintió la muchacha.-

- Tú estarás al cargo de él. –añadió- Avísame de cualquier cambió. Cuando despierte ya pensaré que hago con él. No es bueno para un niño de su edad estar en un barco pirata…

- De acuerdo –se encargaría de que ese niño despertara y se recuperara del todo- Iré a revisar que esta todo este bien y luego avisaré a Marco para que le preparen una habitación

- Bien.

Se alejó de regreso a la enfermería. Ese niño tardaría días en despertar y tenía miedo de que cuando lo hiciera no recordase nada. Ese golpe había sido fuerte y era posible que le hubiese producido amnesia pero por ahora era mejor no alarmar. Cuando despertara ya se ocuparía de revisarle.

* * *

><p><strong>…OOO…<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro y no recordaba nada. Su estómago sonó pidiendo comida, tenía muchísima hambre pero por más que miraba a su alrededor era incapaz de recordar donde estaba.<p>

- ¿Dónde estoy? –susurró incorporándose pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza se lo impidió. Cogía su cabeza con sus dos manos, ¿qué es lo que le había pasado? No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada. Intentaba recordar pero no podía, todo estaba oscuro dentro de su cabeza.

Se levantó de esa mullida cama aguantando esas terribles punzadas. Estudio la habitación con los ojos, se colaba un poco de luz por lo que creyó que era la puerta y podía ver la silueta de algunos muebles. Ando hasta la puerta y la abrió. Estaba en un barco en medio del mar y era de noche. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Miro al cielo, era completamente de noche y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, era hermoso, no recordaba haber visto nunca tantas estrellas juntas. Ando un poco más, intentando ser silencioso para que nadie le descubriera, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué tipo de gente le había traído hasta allí, no podía confiar en ellos.

Tenía frío, el viento soplaba contra su cara meciendo sus negros cabellos y haciéndole tiritar. Por más que intentaba recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí no se acordaba de nada. Su cabeza dolía, dolía muchísimo. Quería regresar a casa pero… ¿Dónde estaba su casa? Siquiera de eso se recordaba.

- ¡Por fin despiertas! –oyó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas asustándole- No deberías estar aquí fuera, nos estamos acercando a una isla de invierno y hace frío. –siguió hablando acercándose al pequeño quien le miraba aterrado- Ven conmigo a dentro. Te prepararé comida caliente para que entres en calor ¿vale?

- ¿Quién eres? –susurró dando un paso atrás preparado para correr si era necesario-

- Me llamo Tatch y soy el cocinero de este barco. –sonrió- Ven conmigo pequeño, no te haré daño. Confía en mí, solo te daré comida para llenar ese estómago. –dijo señalando la panza del pelinegro.-

- ¿Dónde estoy? –siguió preguntando inseguro. No sabía si podía confiar en ese hombre, no le conocía y no sabía si era malo.- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- Estas a bordo del Mobydick, bienvenido. –hablaba tranquilamente el cocinero- Ven conmigo, te daré algo de sopa para que entres en calor.

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? –no había visto jamás a ese hombre, no podía confiar en un desconocido-

- Puedes confiar en mí, te lo juro. –bajo hasta su altura y lo miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa- Solo te estoy ofreciendo comida, soy cocinero después de todo…

Se levantó y ando a través de la cubierta hasta llegar a una puerta. Se podían oír los gritos de muchísimas personas desde fuera y eso asustaba al pequeño que no sabía dónde le estaba llevando ese hombre.

Tatch abrió la puerta y todas las cabezas de los tripulantes se giraron a mirarle. Todos habían callado al ver al niño que tenía detrás. Muchos habían pensado que había muerto en el mismo momento que había chocado contra el suelo y ahora miraban sorprendidos como ese pequeño niño les miraba atemorizado desde la puerta.

- Sígueme, te daré tu comida. –habló Tatch mirando al pequeño-

Cientos de ojos les observaban travesar la sala. El pequeño seguía de cerca al cocinero que le había prometido comida. Tenía miedo, todos esos hombres le estaban mirando y susurrando cosas que no podía oír. No sabía dónde estaba, no recordaba de donde venía ni como había llegado y estaba en medio de cientos de personas que no había visto jamás. Todo esto era demasiado para un niño de 7 años.

- ¿Por qué me miran todos? –preguntó- ¿Quiénes son todos estos hombres?

- Son tripulantes. –contestó simplemente- Supongo que muchos te dieron por muerto. Caíste de la nada golpeándote fuertemente la cabeza y has estado durmiendo por 4 días. Es normal que te miren, no les tengas miedo, son unos idiotas todos.

- Hmh –asintió. Por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en las palabras del cocinero.- ¿Me vas a dar sopa caliente?

- Por supuesto –se rio Tatch- Toma asiento, ahora te la doy.

Hizo lo que Tatch le dijo y tomo asiento delante de una larga barra. Se giró mirando a los tripulantes quienes seguían susurrando y mirándole de reojo. Tatch había dicho que pensaban que estaba muerto y que había dormido 4 días… no se acordaba de nada, ¿por qué había dormido durante tanto tiempo?

Al fondo de todo, sentado en una mesa, había un rubio con una cabeza que le recordaba a una piña mirándole. No sabía el porqué, pero esa gente no le daba miedo, tenía la extraña sensación de que podía confiar en ellos.

- Aquí tienes. –dijo el cocinero dándole un plato lleno de sopa caliente- Espero que te guste.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –preguntó en un susurro y viendo que el hombre asentía prosiguió- ¿Quién es ese rubio con la cabeza en forma de piña? Ese que está sentado en esa mesa al fondo de todo.

Buscó con la mirada al sitió que había describió el pequeño y no pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando localizo al hombre del que estaba hablando. Este niño tenía que estar bromeando. Nunca había escuchado a nadie diciéndole eso a Marco. Dios, amaba a ese niño.

- Marco –dijo intentando controlar su risa- Se llama Marco. Es el primer comandante. –terminó diciendo aguantándose la risa.-

- ¿Marco? –susurró, ese nombre le parecía inusualmente familiar.-

Estaba intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar una corriente de aire frío en la sala. Allí parado, delante de la puerta, un hombre vestido con un sombrero naranja sonreía por estar de regreso a casa después de su larga misión.

Entró cerrando la puerta y saludando a sus compañeros que gritaban de euforia por tenerle de regreso. El contento sonreía sin percatarse de que no muy lejos, el pelinegro le miraba fijamente.

Se giró y se dirigió a la barra a saludar a Tatch, uno de sus mejores amigos y cocinero de la tripulación. Estaba muriendo de hambre y estaba seguro de que Tatch había preparado algún plato delicioso como siempre lo hacía. Estaba por saludarle cuando se fijó en ese niño pelinegro que tenía justo delante.

Abrió los ojos intentando asimilar lo que estaba delante de él. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero la cerró de nuevo. No entendía nada, ¿Quién era ese niño? No podía ser cierto lo que estaba pensando, era imposible. Abrió la boca de nuevo y esta vez su voz salió.

- ¿Luffy? –preguntó inseguro. Ese niño era la viva imagen de su hermano pero era imposible que fuera él. Su hermano ahora tendría 16 años y ese niño que tenía delante tenía como máximo 7 años. Era imposible que fueran la misma persona.-

- ¿Es ese mi nombre? –preguntó el niño ante la atónica mirada de todos en la sala- ¿Quién eres?

- Ace. Me llamo Ace. –dijo el mayor presentándose. Algo pasaba con ese niño, lo notaba pero la única pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza en esos momentos era ¿por qué se parecía tanto a su hermano pequeño?-

"Ace" Ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza. Le sonaba, estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre en algún sitio antes pero no podía recordarlo. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo pero no podía. Las punzadas regresaron haciéndole estremecer del dolor. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza de nuevo intentando detener esas horribles punzadas. "Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace…" No podía, no podía recordarlo pero estaba completamente seguro de conocer a ese hombre. ¿Quién era?

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza mucho más fuerte que las anteriores. Se retorció en su sitio por el dolor ante la mirada atónica de los tripulantes de ese barco. No podía aguantar más, dolía demasiado y poco a poco perdió la consciencia hasta caer desplomado al suelo.

·

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí este capítulo.<strong>

**Ahora ya ven por donde va la historia y espero que les guste!**

**No duden en dejar algún comentario tan si es bueno como malo! Enserio, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con la historia y a mejorarla.**

**En fin, nos vemos pronto!**

**Byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y este fic a mí!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Dejen algún comentario!xD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

**·**

Entre en la oscura habitación intentando no despertar al niño que seguía durmiendo en la cama. Encendí uno de mis dedos para iluminar la habitación, cerré la puerta tan silenciosamente como pude y me senté al borde de la cama fijándome en las facciones del pelinegro. Por más que lo miraba, más me recordaba a Luffy, eran completamente idénticos!

Lleve una mano a su pelo revolviéndolo como solía hacerle a Luffy cuando era más pequeño.

Era imposible que este pequeño fuese mi hermano, intentaba quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Luffy ahora tenía 16 años, pronto saldría a la mar como lo hice yo a los 17, era imposible que fuese un niño de nuevo y que estuviera en el Mobydick, en el Nuevo Mundo. Era imposible.

Me fije en la venda que le envolvía la cabeza, Marco me había explicado cómo había llegado hasta aquí y estaba seguro que la herida que ocultaban esas vendas no debía ser para nada bonita. Lo más probable es que cuando despertara le doliese la cabeza.

Su mente estaba perdida recordando las palabras del niño cuando lo vio. "¿Luffy? –preguntó inocentemente el pequeño que tenía delante- ¿Es ese mí nombre?" Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de desplomarse al suelo hace ya horas. Le preocupaba. Le había preguntado si ese era su nombre como si no supiese como se llamaba. Ese golpe en la cabeza podría haberle causado una pérdida de memoria o algo por el estilo y eso le preocupaba. ¿Qué harían con un niño tan pequeño que no recordaba nada, a bordo del barco, en medio del mar más peligroso del mundo? No podían permitirse algo como eso.

- Ace-san –le llamó una de las enfermeras entrando a la habitación- Necesito cambiarle las vendas al niño.

Miro por última vez al pelinegro. Por más que intentara buscar alguna diferencia en su aspecto respecto a Luffy no encontraba ninguna. Era una copia exacta de su hermano pequeño e inconscientemente lo trataba como si fuesen la misma persona, se preocupaba por él como si fuera el mismo Luffy el que tenía delante.

Sabía que era peligroso para el pequeño permanecer a bordo del Mobydick pero aunque fuese Padre quien me lo pidiese sería incapaz de abandonar a este pequeño a su suerte. Hacer eso sería lo mismo que abandonar a Luffy su suerte y yo nunca haría eso. Yo era su hermano mayor y tenía la obligación de protegerlo, jamás le dejaría solo.

Me levanté de la cama y ande hasta salir al exterior, era una mañana hermosa y no había ninguna nube en el cielo que tapase el brillante sol.

- ¿Aún no despierta? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros acercándose- Ya es casi medio día y se desmayó ayer por la noche…

- Aún está inconsciente –respondí secamente mirando el inmenso mar que tenía delante y pensando en quien podría ser ese niño y porque tenía ese gran parecido con mi hermano- Le están cambiando las vendas ahora mismo.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Esta Tatch? –pregunté mirando al hombre que tenía al lado- No he tenido tiempo de hablar con él aún.

- No esta. –contestó con simpleza escogiendo de hombros- Se fue hace poco, supongo que regresará por la noche. –

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo girar. La enfermera ya había acabado y estaba saliendo de la habitación. Le pregunté cómo estaba su herida a lo que solo me sonrió y se marchó. Estúpidas enfermeras, pensaba, nunca dicen nada.

Entre a la habitación de nuevo y me senté al mismo sitio donde minutos antes me había sentado. El pequeño seguía en la misma posición que la última vez. Acerque mi mano para revolverle el pelo de nuevo, echaba de menos hacerle eso a Luffy, siempre se lo hacía cuando era pequeño, cuando tenía la edad de ese niño que tenía delante durmiendo.

Posé mi mano en su pequeña cabecita y le revolví el pelo. El pequeño se movió al sentir el tacto de mi mano. Empezó a mover la cabeza a los lados y apretó sus ojitos frunciendo el ceño.

Quité la mano, no esperaba esa reacción.

El pelinegro seguía moviéndose, como si tuviese una pesadilla y empezó a balbucear cosas que no lograba oír. Estaba temblando y pensé que quizás tenía frío así que le abrigue tan bien como pude pero unas pequeñas gotas asomándose desde sus ojos me alertaron que no temblaba por el frío. El pequeño niño estaba temblando, llorando y balbuceando cosas delante de mí y no sabía qué hacer. Estaría teniendo una pesadilla pero no estaba seguro que despertarle fuera una buena opción.

- Me prometiste que nunca morirías –le escuché susurrar entre sueños mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojitos sin parar.- Lo prometiste –cada palabra que salía de su boca sonaba más y más triste, más rota.

Seguramente estaría soñando con algún familiar que murió. Pobre niño, era demasiado pequeño como para sufrir la muerte de un ser querido.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle descansar, despertarlo no sería una buena idea. Se levantó de nuevo y se marchó, esta vez para no regresar más hasta que despertara de sus sueños.

- Lo prometiste –seguía balbuceando en sueños- No puedes morir, me juraste que no morirías- ya no había nadie en la habitación pero seguía soñando con lo mismo.-

Lo que estaba soñando se sentía tan real que no sabía si era un sueño o era la realidad. En sus sueños podía ver a un chico bastante mayor en comparación a él pero muy parecido, se sentía como si fuera él mismo de grande. Estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una guerra. Podía escuchar los gritos de los hombres luchando a sus alrededores al igual que el sonido de los cañones impactando contra el suelo. Podía ver sangre derrochada por todos lados. Ese chico que le recordaba a si mismo estaba en medio de la guerra, sosteniendo a otro hombre entre sus brazos. Parecía ser que ese hombre estaba muriendo, tenía una horrible herida en el pecho y estaba perdiendo muchísima sangre.

- No digas estupideces, dijiste que no morirías –escuchaba que decía el más pequeño al hombre que tenía en brazos sollozando.-

Tenía miedo. Tenía la sensación que había vivido todo eso, que él era ese chico que sostenía a ese hombre que estaba muriendo en sus brazos y que nada de esto estaba bien. Su pecho dolía y su cabeza también, estaba aterrado, no quería que ese hombre muriera, no sabía por qué pero no quería.

Las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos derramándose y bajando por sus mejillas. Quería despertar de ese sueño, no quería seguir viendo como moría, no quería.

- Ah –abrió los ojos de golpe incorporándose. Se llevó una de sus pequeñas manos a los ojos, estaba húmedo, había llorado.

Ese sueño se había sentido demasiado real, demasiado para su gusto. Había sido incapaz de ver la cara del chico que estaba muriendo pero tuvo suficiente mirando la del chico que lo sostenía en sus brazos. Ese chico se parecía a él pero con unos años de más y sentía como si fueran la misma persona. Sentía como si conociese a ese hombre que estaba sosteniendo pero era imposible que fuese así.

- Buenos días dormilón –saludo una enfermera entrando a la habitación y mirando al niño que estaba sentado en la cama intentando regular sus agitadas respiraciones.- No te levantes, iré a buscar algo de comida, estarás hambriento ¿verdad?

Hablaba la mujer desde la puerta. Cuando terminó de hablar abrió la puerta y salió.

Por otra parte, el pequeño se levantó de la cama ignorando lo que le acababan de decir, quería salir a tomar el aire, estaba harto de estar encerrado en una habitación, quería caminar y despejar su mente. Quería borrar esas imágenes de su cerebro.

Salió a fuera y recordó lo que había pasado antes de despertar en esa habitación.

Recordaba que era de noche y que había seguido a Tatch hasta el comedor para comer. Recordaba que me había traído una sopa caliente. Recordaba como me miraban todos y recordaba que estaba hablando con Tatch cuando un hombre entró por la puerta del comedor. No me acordaba de su cara pero me acordaba que algunos le llamaron "Ace", ¿Quién sería? No lo sabía pero después de la llegada de ese hombre todo era negro, ya no me acordaba de nada más, solo despertarme en esa habitación, completamente solo.

Suspiré. Era inútil pensar, no me acordaba de nada más.

Ande por la cubierta ignorando la mirada curiosa de algunos hombres. Tatch me había dicho la noche anterior que no necesitaba tener miedo y por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía confiar en el hombre así que no me iba a preocupar por los tripulantes de ese barco por el momento.

Tenía mucha hambre así que recorrí el mismo camino que había recorrido la noche anterior con Tatch hasta el comedor, quizás él estaría allí y me pudiera preparar algo para comer.

Abrí la puerta y entre en el salón. Esta vez no había nadie dentro y estaba todo en silencio. Ande un poco, temeroso por estar solo en medio de ese inmenso salón.

- ¿Tatch? –llamé inseguro al cocinero- ¿Estás aquí, Tatch?

Nada. Nadie contestaba. La sala parecía estar completamente vacía. Retrocedí para salir por donde venía e iba a salir cuando la puerta se abrió sola mostrándome la figura de un hombre alto y musculoso.

- Mira quien tenemos aquí –sonrió el hombre.- Todos te están buscando, no deberías escapar de tu habitación sin avisar.

Retrocedí un paso. Ese hombre era mucho más alto que yo y su presencia imponía.

- Me llamo Vista –se agachó a mi altura presentándose- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- No lo sé –respondí retrocediendo otro paso, quería mantener las distancias con el hombre- No me acuerdo.

- Ya veo… -suspiró- Supongo que tendré que informarle de esto a Padre

- ¿Padre? –repetí inseguro sin entender de quien estaba hablando-

- ¡Vista! –escuché la voz de otro hombre gritando. Vista se giró mirando el propietario de la voz y sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí parado?

- He encontrado a este pequeño aquí solo y dice que no se acuerda de su nombre, pensaba ir a decírselo a Padre.

- ¿Pequeño? –susurró. Miró detrás de su compañero y se fijó en el pequeño pelinegro que le miraba temeroso.- Oh –formó una O con sus labios- ¡Por fin despiertas! –sonrió agachándose sin fijarse en la mirada temerosa del niño- Me llamo Ace. Portgas D. Ace, encantado!

Lo miré sorprendido, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué me estaba hablando como si me conociera de toda la vida? ¿Acaso le conocía yo? No lo recordaba. Solo recordaba que fue él quien me había llamado Luffy la noche anterior. ¿Era ese mi nombre?

- ¿Tú sabes cómo me llamo? –pregunté mirándole curioso.-

- ¿No sabes cómo te llamas? –me preguntó curioso-

- Tú me llamaste Luffy –contesté. No tenía miedo de hablar con el morocho- ¿Es ese mi nombre?

Ace le miro sorprendido. No esperaba tal pregunta por parte del pequeño. Que se suponía que le tenía que responder. Aún seguía preguntándose porqué se parecía tanto con su hermano y ahora le preguntaba si se llamaba Luffy… No sabía que pensar.

Eran iguales físicamente, eran como copias exactas pero aunque tuviera sus sospechas, no podía decir que eran la misma persona.

- ¿Me llamo Luffy? –volvió a preguntar con la misma voz que solía tener Luffy de pequeño-

- ¿Te gusta ese nombre? –pregunté sin pensar-

- Hmh –asintió.-

- Entonces podemos llamarte Luffy hasta que recuerdes tu verdadero nombre –sonrió aunque por dentro estaba pensando si estaba haciendo bien dándole el nombre de su hermano- ¿Te parece bien?

- Shishihi –rio el pequeño sorprendiendo al mayor, esa risa… - ¡Me gusta!

·

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado!^^**

**Dejen algún lindo comentario jej *-* Espero que les este gustando la historia! **

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Byeee!**


End file.
